battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Takehito Aoi
Takehito Aoi (青井 岳人) is a Japanese artist. He has worked as a spirit designer for the Battle Spirits Trading Card Game. He is best known for doing most of the Exalted Sword family, including the 12 Sword Braves and 8 Planetary Braves. He has also done illustrations for the games Dimension Zero, Magna Spectra, Lavato Hero's, and Monster Collection. Works Red BS15-007 300.jpg|BS15-007 Zenith-Dragoon|link=Zenith-Dragoon Ryu-radha2.jpg|BS17-004 Ryu-Radha|link=Ryu-Radha Ardor Flame.jpg|BS17-073 Ardor Flame|link=Ardor Flame Sisinga.jpg|BS18-002 The GuardianBeast Sisinga|link=The GuardianBeast Sisinga Sisingini.jpg|BS18-005 The GuardianBeast Sisingini|link=The GuardianBeast Sisingini Mountaintop2.jpg|BS18-062 The Highest Mountain Top|link=The Highest Mountain Top Heroic Entry.png|BS18-073 Heroic Entry|link=Heroic Entry Khopesh1.jpg|BS22-004 Khopeshpterus|link=Khopeshpterus The SunBlade Cardinal-Sun.png|BS23-055 The SunBlade Cardinal-Sun|link=The SunBlade Cardinal-Sun The BlazeMoonBlade Scarlet-Moon.png|BS23-056 The BlazeMoonBlade Scarlet-Moon|link=The BlazeMoonBlade Scarlet-Moon BS23-X07 500x730.jpg|BS23-X07 The True Sword of Judgment Truth-Eden|link=The True Sword of Judgment Truth-Eden Pterfighter.jpg|BS24-079 Pterfighter|link=Pterfighter Brave Destruction.png|BS24-097 Brave Destruction|link=Brave Destruction BS29-X07.png|BS29-X07 The MarsDeitySword MarsBringer|link=The MarsDeitySword MarsBringer BS31-002.jpg|BS31-002 Yaibird|link=Yaibird BS33-002.jpg|BS33-002 Homuragdoll|link=Homuragdoll LM13-01 600 2.jpg|LM13-01 The LightAndDarkSacredSword Shining-of-Dark|link=The LightAndDarkSacredSword Shining-of-Dark Alphecca001.jpg|P14-41 The AstralKingBlade Alphecca|link=The AstralKingBlade Alphecca Gloryguard2.jpg|SD10-002 Glory-Guardler|link=Glory-Guardler Firewall2.jpg|SD10-015 Fire Wall|link=Fire Wall ShiningSword2.gif|SD10-X02 The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword|link=The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword Pedpenner1.jpg|SD17-005 The FeatherDragon Pedopennar|link=The FeatherDragon Pedopennar SD17-x02 500x730.jpg|SD17-X02 The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade|link=The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade Edgewolf1.jpg|SD19-005 Edge-Wolf|link=Edge-Wolf SD26-X02 500.jpg|SD26-X02 The SunDeitySword SolCalibur|link=The SunDeitySword SolCalibur SD29-005.png|SD29-005 Night Sky Dragon|link=Night Sky Dragon SD29-014.png|SD29-014 Douburyuu Draw|link=Douburyuu Draw The TwinFlameBlade Blaze-Edge.png|SJ13-01 The TwinFlameBlade Blaze-Edge|link=The TwinFlameBlade Blaze-Edge Justicesword1.jpg|X13-07 The JusticeHolySword Justicesword|link=The JusticeHolySword Justicesword X13-12 500x730.jpg|X13-12 The Sword of Judgment Re-Genesis|link=The Sword of Judgment Re-Genesis Purple Quetzacoatl1.jpg|BS04-022 The KingSnake Quetzalcoatl|link=The KingSnake Quetzalcoatl Hellairmanbuney1.jpg|BS06-017 The HellAirMan Buney|link=The HellAirMan Buney Zabullgan.jpg|BS07-017 The HellBeastMan Zabullgan|link=The HellBeastMan Zabullgan Dirtyfist2.jpg|BS07-071 Dirty Fist|link=Dirty Fist Armon2.jpg|BS08-011 The HellWolf Armon|link=The HellWolf Armon Mordred2.jpg|BS09-016 The DarkKnight Mordred|link=The DarkKnight Mordred Rogan2.jpg|BS10-014 Rogan|link=Rogan Knightkay2.jpg|BS12-013 The DarkKnight Kay|link=The DarkKnight Kay The DarkKnight Agravain.jpg|BS13-014 The DarkKnight Agravain|link=The DarkKnight Agravain Zuganake.jpg|BS13-051 Zuganake|link=Zuganake Stolast.jpg|BS14-068 Stolast|link=Stolast Dark reborn.jpg|BS14-098 Dark Reborn|link=Dark Reborn Darknesschurch2.jpg|BS17-063 The Darkness Church|link=The Darkness Church The Bone Forest of Wandering Souls.png|BS19-082 The Bone Forest of Wandering Souls|link=The Bone Forest of Wandering Souls The HellMonk Fraulow.png|BS20-014 The HellMonk Fraulow|link=The HellMonk Fraulow Skullplane2.jpg|BS20-058 Skullplane|link=Skullplane The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners.png|BS20-X07 The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners|link=The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion.png|BS23-X08 The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion|link=The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion Ultimate-Quetzalcoatl.jpg|BS24-064 Ultimate-Quetzalcoatl|link=Ultimate-Quetzalcoatl BS24-087 500x730.jpg|BS24-087 The Hell City Caina|link=The Hell City Caina BS24 C 101.png|BS24-101 Soul Burst|link=Soul Burst (Card) The ChevalLancer Erigale.png|BS25-014 The ChevalLancer Erigale|link=The ChevalLancer Erigale Brave Cremation.png|BS25-074 Brave Cremation|link=Brave Cremation Snakeastral1.jpg|BS26-055 The SnakeAstralArmored Snakers|link=The SnakeAstralArmored Snakers BS27 C 011.png|BS27-011 The FallenKnight Ramiel|link=The FallenKnight Ramiel BS27 C 062.png|BS27-062 The GuardianAstralArmored Equu-Leus|link=The GuardianAstralArmored Equu-Leus Lightning Poison.png|BS27-078 Lightning Poison|link=Lightning Poison Living Gargoyle.png|BS28-010 Living Gargoyle|link=Living Gargoyle The FallenKnight Tums.png|BS28-012 The FallenKnight Tums|link=The FallenKnight Tums Lostparadise1.jpg|BS28-067 The Lost Paradise|link=The Lost Paradise Asklesnake1.jpg|BS29-008 Asklesnake|link=Asklesnake Saturnoo1.png|BS30-058 The SaturnDeitySword SaturnSlave|link=The SaturnDeitySword SaturnSlave BS31-102.jpg|BS31-102 Soul Shoot|link=Soul Shoot BS33-011.jpg|BS33-011 Honezumi|link=Honezumi BSC20-004.png|BSC20-004 Bone-Weasel|link=Bone-Weasel Mahavasuki.jpg|P025 Mahavasuki|link=Mahavasuki The DarkKnight Gareth.jpg|P057 The DarkKnight Gareth|link=The DarkKnight Gareth The DarkKnight Tristan.jpg|P073 The DarkKnight Tristan|link=The DarkKnight Tristan Amadogeass.jpg|P14-14 The EvilHornedBeast Amdo-Geass|link=The EvilHornedBeast Amdo-Geass The sevenShogun Beliot.jpg|PX16 The SevenShogun Beliot|link=The SevenShogun Beliot Chickenfillet2.jpg|KF-04 ChickenFilletSandKnight|link=ChickenFilletSandKnight Balam1.jpg|SD01-011 The HellFighter Balam|link=The HellFighter Balam The EvilClippers Death-Scissors.png|SJ13-03 The EvilClippers Death-Scissors|link=The EvilClippers Death-Scissors Bomber Hammer.png|X13-14 Bomber Hammer|link=Bomber Hammer Green Pelileaf1.jpg|BS01-052 Pelileaf|link=Pelileaf Dachono2.png|BS02-032 Dachono|link=Dachono Arachnet1.jpg|BS03-032 The SpiderWoman Arachnet|link=The SpiderWoman Arachnet Bishamon1.jpg|BS03-034 The Gamecock Bishamon|link=The Gamecock Bishamon Multiplecores1.jpg|BS03-128 Multiple Cores|link=Multiple Cores Duckle1.jpg|BS04-024 Duckle|link=Duckle Kelpie1.jpg|BS05-022 The SeaHorse Kelpie|link=The SeaHorse Kelpie Maparrot1.jpg|BS05-022 Maparrot|link=Maparrot Ookuchiba1.jpg|BS09-019 Ookuchiba|link=Ookuchiba Herajigusa2.jpg|BS10-025 Herajigusa|link=Herajigusa Tsuchipig.jpg|BS14-024 Tsuchipig|link=Tsuchipig The green Gojo Bridge.jpg|BS14-079 The Green Gojo Bridge|link=The Green Gojo Bridge The HollowSoldier Aoi-Subin.jpg|BS15-021 The HollowSoldier Aoi-Subin|link=The HollowSoldier Aoi-Subin The Infinite Stairway of the Deserted Temple.jpg|BS15-066 The Infinite Stairway of the Deserted Temple|link=The Infinite Stairway of the Deserted Temple Nouzenserval.jpg|BS16-021 Nouzenserval|link=Nouzenserval The Peach Garden of Oath.jpg|BS16-065 The Peach Garden of Oath|link=The Peach Garden of Oath Tarzania Great.png|BS17-022 Tarzania Great|link=Tarzania Great Junebird2.jpg|BS17-023 Junebird|link=Junebird Kigashilight.png|BS19-029 Kigashilight|link=Kigashilight The BlackInsectDemonBlade Usubakagero.png|BS19-X07 The BlackInsectDemonBlade Usubakagero|link=The BlackInsectDemonBlade Usubakagero BS21-078 500x730.jpg|BS21-078 Binding Web|link=Binding Web Card green04.png|BS22-X07 The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate|link=The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate Ultimate-amenborg1.jpg|BS25-057 Ultimate-Amenborg|link=Ultimate-Amenborg BS30-X08 official.png|BS30-X08 The JupiterDeitySword JupiterSaber|link=The JupiterDeitySword JupiterSaber BS31-078.jpg|BS31-078 Karakuriookami|link=Karakuriookami BS33-064.jpg|BS33-064 No. 12 Thousand Leaf|link=No. 12 Thousand Leaf BSC17-006.png|BSC17-006 Ultimate-Grant-Benkei|link=Ultimate-Grant-Benkei LM13-02 600 2.jpg|LM13-02 The HurricaneDemonBlade Usuba-Hayate|link=The HurricaneDemonBlade Usuba-Hayate Kahyoen.jpg|P062 Kahyoen|link=Kahyoen Hakubishamon1.jpg|P13-22 Hakubishamon|link=Hakubishamon Leafbreaker1.jpg|P14-03 Leafblager|link=Leafblager Prize P14-28.jpg|P14-28 The CurseShellman Kometsuki|link=The CurseShellman Kometsuki Tarancedar1.gif|SD14-005 Tarancedar|link=Tarancedar Vald-Jaeger.png|SD22-005 Vald-Jaeger|link=Vald-Jaeger Ultimate-Monoqueiroz.png|SD22-009 Ultimate-Monoqueiroz|link=Ultimate-Monoqueiroz Neo-Hand Reverse.png|SD22-015 Neo-Hand Reverse|link=Neo-Hand Reverse SD28-X02.png|SD28-X02 The EarthDeitySword Gaianohoko|link=The EarthDeitySword Gaianohoko The SpiralHatchet Gale-Axe.png|SJ13-04 The SpiralHatchet Gale-Axe|link=The SpiralHatchet Gale-Axe Cranescythe.jpg|SJ13-24 The CraneScythe Kuroduru|link=The CraneScythe Kuroduru White Zugani2.jpg|BS15-029 Zugani|link=Zugani Flow-Zacco.jpg|BS16-028 Flow-Zacco|link=Flow-Zacco Riverdolphin.png|BS19-034 Riverdolphin|link=Riverdolphin Crownsolar1.jpg|BS21-X07 The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar|link=The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar Bs26 u049.png|BS21-X07 The ElectricGodEmperor Train|link=The ElectricGodEmperor Train Anti-Brave Barrier.jpg|BS26-079 Anti-Brave Barrier|link=Anti-Brave Barrier BS30-061 capture.png|BS30-061 The MoonlightDeitySword WingOfLuna|link=The MoonlightDeitySword WingOfLuna Card white.png|CP14-X06 The ElectricMan Train|link=The ElectricMan Train The ElectricGodSpear TrainLance.png|CP14-X18 The ElectricGodSpear TrainLance|link=The ElectricGodSpear TrainLance LM13-03 600 2.jpg|LM13-03 The MidnightSunLightSword Midnight-Solar|link=The MidnightSunLightSword Midnight-Solar SD11-X02 500x730.jpg|SD11-X02 The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun|link=The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun The IceSpear Crystal-Lance.png|SJ13-05 The IceSpear Crystal-Lance|link=The IceSpear Crystal-Lance Yellow Angelicfeather2.gif|BS20-X08 The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather|link=The LightWingsDivineBlade Angelicfeather The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia.png|BS22-X08 The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia|link=The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia The VenusDeitySword VenusSaber.png|BS29-063 The VenusDeitySword VenusSaber|link=The VenusDeitySword VenusSaber Golden Wing Mic.png|BSC16-030 Golden Wing Mic|link=Golden Wing Mic BSC18-037.jpg|BSC18-037 Golden Wing V|link=Golden Wing V BSC21-009.jpg|BSC21-009 Himetsuruichimonji|link=Himetsuruichimonji The SaintArch Sacred-Bow.png|SJ13-06 The SaintArch Sacred-Bow|link=The SaintArch Sacred-Bow Magical Hammer.png|X13-15 Magical Hammer|link=Magical Hammer Blue Maelstrom-0208.jpg|BS19-X08 The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom|link=The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom BS21-X08 500x730.jpg|BS21-X08 The AbyssGiantSword Abyss-Apocalypse|link=The AbyssGiantSword Abyss-Apocalypse BS29-065 500.jpg|BS29-065 The MercuryDeitySword MercuryBlade|link=The MercuryDeitySword MercuryBlade BS31-084.png|BS31-084 Jet Karura|link=Jet Karura Parmenion1.jpg|P14-22 The HeavyArmoredCorporal Parmenion|link=The HeavyArmoredCorporal Parmenion DarkWarrior Cleitus.png|SD24-002 [[The DarkWarrior Cleitus]|link=The DarkWarrior Cleitus SD24-011.jpg|SD24-011 The Capital Alexandra|link=The Capital Alexandra Muscle Wall.png|SD24-015 Muscle Wall|link=Muscle Wall The SeaHammer Greatest-Ocean.png|SJ13-07 The SeaHammer Greatest-Ocean|link=The SeaHammer Greatest-Ocean Galaxysword2.jpg|X13-08 The GalaxyStarSword Galaxysword|link=The GalaxyStarSword Galaxysword Multi-Colored The Candle Tower of Life.png|BS19-084 The Candle Tower of Life|link=The Candle Tower of Life T02100298 0210029812406916117.jpg|P13-16 The Land of the Holy Sword|link=The Land of the Holy Sword SD27-006 500.jpg|SD27-006 The GalacticStarBlade Zodiacsword|link=The GalacticStarBlade Zodiacsword Category:Artists Category:Real people